Music from around the world is gaining in popularity. As world music becomes more common place, it may become desirable for individuals to recognize the country or region of origin of various music styles. Additionally, business, scientific, artistic and humanitarian projects now commonly require collaboration from multiple individuals and organizations that may be located in many different parts of the world. Thus, it is important for individuals to have an increased awareness for different cultures, including a geographical awareness to identify and locate of various countries in the world and a cultural awareness to identify idiosyncratic and artistic characteristics of different countries and world regions. It is desirable to enable individuals to gain this awareness through entertaining and educational interactions, such as an interactive and competitive game. The game would enable individuals to learn about, and be tested on, geographic and cultural knowledge of different world regions. Additionally, the game would enable young children and students to enhance their geographic aptitude in alignment with national and local educational standards.